


Tetsu-buns!

by PhoenixNinja101



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101
Summary: Where everyone wants some Tetsu-buns.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya & Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Tetsu-buns!

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I was bored. This is crack. Enjoy!

**Normal POV!**

Another peaceful day in Teikou Middle, where every member of the basketball club is found running laps under the scorching sun, the first-string being grouped separately as usual.

“ARGH!”

Well, almost peaceful.

“Dai-Aomine-kun!” screeched their pink-haired manager. “You should stand up now before Akashi-kun doubles your laps.” said Momoi, staring at the tanned teen who had gracelessly toppled down carelessly on the ground.

The blue-haired player merely groaned, sitting up sluggishly as he let out an exasperated sigh. “This is tiring. Damn, I’m hungry.”

“You’re starting to sound like Murasakibaracchi, Aominecchi.” snickered Kise, who had stopped to jog in place besides the cobalt-blue teen on the ground, the latter staring at him wondering how the blond managed to say that without stumbling on his words.

“Shut it, Kise.” the said teen only rolled his eyes, while Aomine continued to grumble under his breath. “AHH! I want some food!”

“Me too.” chimed Murasakibara, slowly making his way towards the three, rubbing his stomach remorsefully.

“And you will get some,” piped their captain, startling the four at the unexpected company. “After you finish your laps.” this earned the redhead a series of groans, but Akashi didn’t spare them a glance as he nodded at Midorima who had made his way to the group, Kuroko being the only one left doing his laps.

“Man, I really want some of Tetsu’s buns right now.”

Sharply, the redhead turned to the team’s ace at the particular comment he made. “ _What was that, Aomine_.” he said, dangerously low as the greenette let out a scandalized yelp beside him.

Kise, appearing to not have heard or noticed the two, sighed almost dreamily. “Me too. I haven’t seen much less smelled Kurokocchi’s buns for a few weeks now.”

Murasakibara, to Akashi’s horror, hummed as he daydreamed with his stomach grumbling demandingly. “Kuro-chin’s buns~”

“Eh? But the last time we had Tetsu-kun’s buns was over a month ago!” Momoi explained, earning a wide-eyed Midorima who couldn’t seem to form any intelligible words. “Don’t tell be you three enjoyed them without me!” cried their manager, hands raised angrily as she groped air as though she was strangling an imaginary Aomine – at least, Akashi hoped it was that.

“Momoi,” saying this, Akashi was embarrassed to acknowledge the flushing of his cheeks as he tried to keep a cool head from the image that formed in his head. “- _what_.”

“Oi, Tetsu!” grinning broadly, Aomine jumped to his feet as everyone’s attention shifted to their shortest member, who was walking towards them as he wiped his forehead with his right wrist. “When can we have the _pleasure_ of tasting those buns again?”

Midorima might have choked on air at the suggestive wiggling of the bluehead’s eyebrows, but if Akashi were any lesser man, he’d have been gaping at the unexpected turn of events. Seriously, what was wrong with his team?

Kuroko, to his credit, seemed unaffected by it all. “Well, I don’t mind you all going to my house today.” and if it wasn’t _Kuroko_ who they were talking to, Akashi might have accused him of enjoying this. “As long as Midorima-kun and Akashi-kun can make it.”

And oh lord, Akashi could have sworn they were being teased right now, but the dismissive glance Kuroko gave them meant otherwise, however. And Akashi, rather baffled at the turn of events, stayed dazed on his spot as he distantly heard Midorima deflating like a balloon in the background.

_‘Poor, poor Shintarou…’_

**~•~**

**OMAKE:**

**Normal POV!**

It was later, in Kuroko’s house, that Akashi was swarmed by the impulse to suddenly smack his head on the nearest wall available, but thankfully stayed rooted in place as he gazed blankly at the steaming bun wrapped in his hand – from beside him, Midorima was already munching on his ‘ _Tetsu-bun_ ’ (why, oh why did they have to call it that?) almost innocently, choosing to ignore the others as he tried to forget the rather traumatic experience he was just subjected to.

Silently, Akashi glanced at the kitchen to watch Kuroko in a white frilly apron teaching Murasakibara how to operate the oven and how the ‘ _Tetsu-buns_ ’ (good lord) came to be.

Inside though, he was seething as his eyes landed on Aomine and Kise who were busy stuffing their mouths with their teammate’s (in)famous buns. While his expression remained blank with an almost dead-inside-look in his eyes, Akashi was already plotting.

_‘ **Die, Daiki**.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I honestly forgot the whole reason I wrote this.  
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


End file.
